


Of Boy Scouts & Bowie Knives

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [40]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Danny said, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Boy Scouts & Bowie Knives

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Potable  
>  **Timeframe:** Anywhere really

“It’s fine.”  
  
“It’s _fine_ ,” Danny said, again. His face still screwed in reaction to the smell so much like something he expected more of Grace while humoring Danny, Steve was having a problem with not laughing while he was digging in his pockets. “We’ll just boil it.”  
  
“Or we could use one of these,” Steve offered, amusement soaking his voice, holding up a plastic wrapped choline tab.  
  
“Where were you hiding that?” Danny asked, surprise and saved and suspicious all in one breath. “Wait. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know about it being buddies with your Rambo knife.”

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Potable**   _(adjective, noun)_  
>  po·ta·ble [poh-tuh-buhl]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. fit or suitable for drinking:  _potable water_.
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  2\. Usually, potables. drinkable liquids; beverages.
>> 
>> **Can be confused:**  portable.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1565–75; < Late Latin pōtābilis drinkable, equivalent to Latin pōtā ( re ) to drink + -bilis -ble


End file.
